A Friend Like You
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Teman sebangku bermasalah ? Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat mendapati Sasuke sebagai teman sebangkunya. Tapi jangan salah, Sasuke pun merasakan hal yang sama setelah dijahili Naruto beberapa kali ! [NarutoxSasuke/Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto/Don't like ? Don't read./RnR ?]
1. Chapter 1

Yoroshiku, minna-san !

Kitahara Yuuko desu ! Saya anak baru di fandom ini w) *lambai-lambai*

Selamat membaca _fiction_ ini~

.

.

A Friend Like You

.

.

Hari ini adalah upacara penerimaan murid baru di SMP Sakuragami.

Uzumaki Naruto –siswa baru yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir dan akhirnya mematung di gerbang sekolah itu menghela nafas panjang, "Aku belum mengenal siapapun di sekolah baruku ini," gumamnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba ujung matanya melirik sesuatu –seorang siswa baru sepertinya yang sedang menyendiri duduk di bangku depan sekolah sambil membaca sebuah novel tebal.

"..bagaimana, ya ? Aku ajak dia kenalan.. Atau..," Naruto mulai berpikir, mencari-cari alasan untuk gengsi mengajak orang lain berkenalan, tapi toh akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melakukannya juga.

"Hei, kau murid baru, ya ? Kenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto," ucapnya gugup sambil memasang senyum aneh saat tiba di hadapan orang itu.

"Aku tahu kau, siswa baru yang terlambat saat upacara penerimaan tadi," timpalnya dengan nada datar dan ekspresi meledek, tapi pandangannya tidak berpindah dari buku yang ia baca.

"_..sialan,"_ umpat Naruto dalam hati, ingin sekali ia menghantam kepala orang itu dengan kepalanya sendiri, tapi untuk apa ? Ia sendiri juga akan merasa kesakitan.

"U-uhm.. Y-yah, jam wekerku rusak karena terjatuh kemarin," ujarnya berbohong, "Jadi.. Namamu siapa ? Ayo, kita berteman.. Meskipun kesan pertamamu menyebalkan sekali, sih..," kalimat yang terakhir itu ia katakan dengan sangat pelan.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku tidak tertarik dengan orang yang bangun kesiangan dan datang telat.."

Hening seketika.

Muncul perempatan di dahi Naruto, menandakan kekesalannya di ambang batas. Orang bernama Sasuke itu membuatnya naik darah seketika.

"Sok sekali kauuu !" Naruto menumpangkan kakinya pada bangku tempat Sasuke duduk dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya hingga jari telunjuknya hampir mengenai hidung Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu, aku mau pulang," Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan menenteng buku novelnya.

"..cih, apa-apaan, sih ?" Naruto menggerutu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

.

.

Esok harinya adalah kegiatan pembagian kelas dan teman sebangku.

Naruto dengan bersemangatnya datang ke sekolah cukup pagi. Ia tidak ingin terlambat dan diledek oleh orang lain lagi, terutama Sasuke.

"Ah, kelas 1-3..," gumam Naruto saat melihat pampangan kertas bertuliskan "PEMBAGIAN KELAS" di papan pengumuman tengah lapang.

"Jadi aku sekelas denganmu ? Huh.."

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara dari arah sebelah kanannya.

"..WUAAA ! Sa-Sasuke..," Naruto terlonjak kaget dan menatap sinis kepadanya secara instan.

"Lihat, namaku juga tertera di sana, kau tidak bisa baca, ya ?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mendengus, "Ekspresi kagetmu berlebihan," ia pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto tanpa sepatah katapun.

"..kuhajar kau suatu saat nanti," Naruto mengatupkan giginya karena gemas bercampur kesal dengan sifat Sasuke itu, "Gyaaah ! Aku lupa ! Sekarang 'kan aku harus ke kelas untuk pembagian teman sebangkuuu !" Naruto menjitak kepalanya sendiri dan berlari luntang-lantung ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai kedua.

.

.

"Yah.. Salam kenal semuanya.. Namaku Kakashi Hatake, kalian boleh memanggilku "Sensei" saja, atau "Kakashi-sensei" atau "Hatake-sensei" terserah, aku tidak peduli..," ujar wali kelas 1-3 itu sambil duduk bertumpang kaki pada meja, ekpresinya tidak bersemangat, dan wajahnya tertutup sebuah buku yang sedang ia baca, sepertinya buku dewasa.

"Tadi malam aku sudah mengatur bangku kalian sesukaku.. Jadi, jangan protes, anggap saja kalian dan teman sebangku kalian itu sudah ketentuan takdir..," lanjutnya acuh.

Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri sambil mengacungkan tangan, "A-anu ! Sensei, aku ingin duduk di bangku paling bela-"

"Berisik, anak baru jangan banyak permintaan.."

Naruto kembali duduk di bangku sementaranya sambil memasang wajah cemberut seketika.

"Nah, kita mulai dari jajaran depan.. Bangku paling kanan.. Sasuke Uchiha dan teman sebangkunya.. Uhm.. Naruto Uzumaki.."

"Haa ?! Aku tidak mau sebangku dengan orang sok itu !" Naruto kali ini tidak hanya bangkit berdiri, tapi juga menggebrak meja sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan protes," Kakashi memasang _death glare_ dan menyuruh mereka berdua untuk secepatnya pindah ke bangku yang ditentukan.

"..kenapa harus aku yang sebangku dengan orang ini ? Huh," gumam Sasuke.

"Oi, jangan salah paham, aku juga tak mau sebangku denganmu," Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke sambil menyipitkan mata, _"Kau itu.. menyebalkan sekali,"_ ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

Jam istirahat hari itu Naruto pergunakan untuk menelusuri seisi sekolah. Tepatnya, untuk mencari letak kantin dimana ia bisa membeli ramen.

"Semoga ramen di sekolah ini enak sekali, kalau tidak bisa-bisa aku ingin secepatnya pindah sekolah, ditambah lagi oleh Sasuke menyebalkan itu," Naruto berjalan ke belakang sekolah.

Tapi yang ia temukan bukanlah kantin dengan ramen yang enak, tapi Sasuke yang tengah tertidur sambil bersandar di bawah pohon sakura, ia menggenggam novel roman tebal berjilid merah muda.

Naruto terkikik, "Pfftt.. Kukira ia sebegitu _cool_ nya sampai berani sok padaku, tapi ternyata melankolis.. Baca novel roman segala..," Naruto berjongkok dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah spidol merah.

"_Nah, rasakan pembalasanku !"_ Pekiknya dalam hati sambil membuka tutup spidol dan mulai mencorat-coret wajah Sasuke dengan gambar-gambar aneh –mulai dari gambar spiral di kedua pipinya, sampai gambar wajah seekor babi di dahinya.

Setelah puas memenuhi wajah Sasuke dengan gambar, Naruto menempelkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan "Si Melankolis Tukang Tidur" di belakang punggung Sasuke dengan susah payah.

"Kalau begini, aku puas !" Naruto pun pergi menjauh sambil bersiul-siul riang, merasakan balas dendam kekesalannya sudah terbalaskan.

.

.

"..ada apa dengan wajahmu ?" Tanya semua orang saat melihat Sasuke yang baru saja kembali ke kelas.

"Memang wajahku kenapa ?" Sasuke meraba-raba wajahnya dan menyeringai sebal saat melihat noda merah di jari-jarinya, "Naruto sialan..," pikirnya.

Sasuke pun secepat mungkin berlari ke WC untuk mencuci wajahnya, ia belum menyadari satu kejahilan lagi dari Naruto.

Setelah keluar WC, ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kakashi.

"..konnichiwa, Sensei," sapanya acuh tak acuh tanpa menatap wajah Kakashi.

"Pfft.. Konnichiwa juga, Si Melankolis Tukang Tidur," Kakashi membaca tulisan di belakang punggung Sasuke sambil memasang ekpresi meledek.

"Brengsek !" Sasuke langsung meraba-raba punggungnya dan mencabut tulisan itu, "Niat sekali, sih, Naruto Bodoh itu," ucapnya sambil membuang kertas yang sudah ia sobek-sobek.

Tapi sebenarnya ia agak malu juga karena ketahuan tidur dan membaca novel roman oleh Naruto.

.

.

"Puas dengan kejahilanmu ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar begitu melihat Naruto duduk di bangkunya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku puaaas sekali !" Jawab Naruto tanpa perasaan bersalah.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Sasuke menghela nafas pendek dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang memanggil Naruto dari luar kelas.

"Oi, Naruto ! Kepala sekolah memanggilmu, katanya kau belum mengumpulkan semua data diri !"

"Ah, aku lupaaa, sial !" Naruto langsung bangkit dari bangkunya dan berlari keluar kelas.

Seketika Sasuke mendapat ide untuk kembali membalaskan kejahilan Naruto.

.

.

"Ke-kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu ?" Kali ini Naruto yang kebingungan karena melihat Sasuke tersenyum sumringah.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya pendek.

"Firasat buruk..," batin Naruto memberikan kode, ia pun duduk kembali di bangkunya saat Kakashi masuk untuk membagikan angket.

"Oh, iya.. Naruto, ini ada surat pelanggaran terlambatmu saat upacara kemarin, Kepala Sekolah bilang ia lupa memberikannya padamu tadi," Kakashi mengacungkan sebuah surat, "Ayo, ambil kemari..".

Naruto mecoba berdiri, tapi..

"U-ung.. K-kok ?"

"Ada apa ?" Kakashi kebingungan melihat Naruto tidak berdiri juga, "Ayo, ambil suratmu !" Ulangnya.

"Ne-nempel.."

"NARUTO AMBIL SURATMU !"

"SI-SIAAAP !"

BREEEKK !

Saat Naruto memaksakan berdiri, celananya bolong seketika karena sebagian menempel di kursi.

"..hah..," semua orang di kelas terpaku pada celana Naruto, kecuali Sasuke yang menahan rasa ingin tertawanya dengan membungkam mulut dengan buku.

"..sasuke..," Naruto menatap teman sebangkunya itu dengan wajah ingin memutilasinya dengan penggaris kalau bisa sekarang juga.

"Huh, kutunggu balas dendammu lagi..," timpal Sasuke sambil tersenyum meledek.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Yap, segini dulu, _chapter _dua mungkin agak lama, persiapan UN menungguku.. *nangis* /nak

Jaa, terimakasih sudah membacaaa~


	2. Chapter 2

Y..Yuuko-chan balik lagi, nih.. *nongol dari balik tirai* /lho

Gomeeen TAT ngilang lama banget ya aku dari fandom ini.. *sembah sujud*

Se-selamat membaca.. *masuk lagi kedalam tirai* /udeh

.

.

A Friend Like You (part 2)

.

Matahari baru saja merambat (oke, ini bukan sulur) naik saat terdengar teriakan dari..

"NARUTOOOO !"

Kakashi Hatake.

Lho ?

BRUK !

Sebuah buku mendarat tepat ke kepala Naruto yang sedang tertidur nyenyak bin lelap di bangkunya.

"E-EH ?! SI-SIAP, SENSEI ?!" Naruto langsung bangun dan berdiri…dan entah mengapa ia langsung lari keluar kelas..ke arah lapangan..?!

Ckckck, ia mengira sekarang sudah waktunya jam pelajaran olahraga.

Seisi kelas tercengang.

"P-Pffftt… BAHAHAHAHA !" Sasuke –teman sebangku Naruto tergelak sambil memegangi perutnya, "Si Bodoh itu-!"

Akhirnya seisi kelas ikut tertawa dan keluar kelas untuk sekedar melihat Naruto yang kebingungan sendirian di tengah lapangan.

"Oi, Bodoh ! Kembali ke kelas ! Kau membuatku malu saja !" Teriak Kakashi diiringi koor tawa dari murid-murid lain.

"E-eh ?! Belum waktunya jam olahraga ?!"

"BELUM !"

Bentakan Kakashi yang kali ini disertai _death glare_ membuat semua murid yang ikut 'menonton' Naruto langsung diam..bungkam mulut..dan berjalan mundur.. termasuk Sasuke.

Naruto langsung berlari kembali ke kelas sambil bersungut-sungut, "Ah, sial ! Kenapa, sih, Sasuke tidak mengingatkanku ?!" dan..sekarang ia menyalahkan Sasuke.

.

.

Drap..drap…drap..

Langkah Naruto terasa berat, ia sebenarnya benar-benar-benar-benar (ulang sampai 77x /DUAK) malu untuk kembali ke kelas..

Sampai..

PLAK !

"A-aduuuh ! A-ada apa ?!" Naruto langsung melihat ke arah untuk mendapati siapa orang yang baru saja.. MENAMPAR BOKONGNYA..

R-ROCK LEE ?

WHY..

"Hai !" Sapa manusia beralis tebal itu tanpa merasa bersalah atas hal yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Naruto seketika _sweatdrop._

"H-hai.. Lee.."

"Sedang apa kau di luar kelas ?"

"Ah..itu.. Eh ! Kau sendiri sedang apa ?" Naruto malah balik bertanya.

Lee memasang wajah serius.. lalu berkata, "Aku sedang mengasah semangat mudaku !"

"…hah ?"

Naruto dan Lee saling bertatap-tatapan macam di telenovela (?), sampai Lee bicara lagi,"Aku mendapat tugas dari Guy sensei untuk mengitari lantai dua ini sampai 30 kali ! Tapi karena aku masih bersemangat, akhirnya kutambah 20 kali lagi !"

"_..benar-benar anehhh ! Gak ada kerjaan !" _Pekik Naruto dalam hati sambil membayangkan kalau yang di depannya itu bukan Lee, tapi Sasuke, pasti ia akan langsung terjungkal sambil tertawa bak kuntilanak (emang ada ya kuntilanak di Jepang ? :/)

"NARUTO !"

SWING !

Telinga Naruto tertarik ke atas oleh jeweran sakti Kakashi..Lee terdiam.

"Sudah kubilang kembali ke kelas !" Kakashi lalu 'menyeret' Naruto ke kelas tanpa ampun.

.

.

"Bagaimana rasanya ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Rasanya..apanya ?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Rasanya bangun dari tidur karena dilempar buku lalu lari ke lapangan.. Lalu Lee menampar bokongmu ? AHAHAHAHAA—" Sasuke lagi-lagi tergelak sambil menggebrak-gebrak meja, untunglah saat itu sedang jam istirahat.

"SIALAAAN ! Itu salahmu karena tidak mengingatkanku kalau tadi bukan jam olahraga !" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan ujung jarinya –hampir saja mengenai hidung Sasuke.

"Salahku ?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya aku tidak dengar ?! Setelah aku bangun kau langsung berbisik lumayan kencang ke telingaku "CEPAT NARUTO CEPAAAAT SEKARANG JAM OLAHRAGA SEMUA SUDAH KE LAPANGAAAN" seperti itu, HAH ?!"

Sasuke bersiul-siul seolah tidak tahu perbuatannya.

Naruto semakin naik darah.

Baru saja ia akan mencekik Sasuke dengan sabuknya sampai..

"Hei, kau mau tahu sesuatu yang.. _top secret_ tentang Kakashi ?" Sasuke tiba-tiba angkat bicara, Naruto menghentikan perbuatan mulianya (GAK.)

"A-apa itu..?"

"Sudah 2 hari ini.. Ada tempat spesial yang selalu aku kunjungi untuk.. merasa terhibur.." Sasuke malah melanjutkan ceritanya, Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Daaan..?"

"Itu adalah..," Sasuke _pause_ di tengah-tengah kalimat dan menatap Naruto dengan serius..

GLEK..

"Tempat rahasia Kakashi Sensei…"

Naruto _sweatdrop_ untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Alaaah.. Paling kau hanya mengerjai aku, kan ?"

"Serius ! Ini serius ! Dan kau.. harus melihatnya !"

"Oke, dimana ?"

Sasuke memasang wajah kemenangan karena berhasil membujuk Naruto.

Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

"Ini tempat rahasianya ?"

"SSTTT !"

Naruto dan Sasuke mengendap-endap ke arah ruangan serbaguna di lantai 3 yang sudah tidak terpakai.

Kakak kelas mereka bilang kalau tempat itu banyak hantunya dan blaaa.. … padahal..

"Kau diam, jangan banyak bicara !" Bisik Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi kau tidak menjelaskan-"

"Sudah, lihat saja !"

Jam menunjukan pukul 10.14 pagi..

"Satu menit lagi," gumam Sasuke sambil mengintip kedalam ruangan serbaguna, diikuti Naruto.

"A-ada apa, sih ? Ini kan ruangan ko-"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat Kakashi membawa _tape.._

HAH ?! UNTUK APA ?!

"Hufft.. Ini memang tempat yang cocok untuk latihan panggungku !" Kakashi sensei kemudian menekan tombol di _tape _itu..dan…

Sasuke bersiap-siap untuk tergelak..

"I WANT YOOOOUU~" Kakashi mengambil mic lalu bergoyang-goyang (?) ke arah kanan..

"I NEED YOOOOUUU~"

Naruto merasakan mulutnya terbuka lebar.. Oh, Kami-sama.. jangan sampai ada lalat yang masuk kedalamnya.. lalu beranak pinak.. lalu.. (UDAH WOI UDAH)

"I LOVE YOOOOOOUUU~" Kakashi dengan lincahnya menari sambil menyanyikan lagu _Heavy Rotation_ dari AKB48 itu.. sungguh.. sangat tidak pas dengan perawakannya :"(

Sasuke sudah berguling-guling di sebelah Naruto sambil membekap mulutnya karena saking inginnya ia tertawa.

Naruto tiba-tiba saja kelepasan, "SE-SENSEI ! I-INSAF SENSEI ! INGAT UMUUUUR !" Pekiknya keras..

Kakashi langsung membalikan badan dan mic nya terjatuh..

Sasuke langsung membelalakan matanya dan memasang tatapan "_don't do that_" pada Naruto..

Dan alhasil..

.

.

"Naruto.. Sasuke.."

"I-iya..sensei.." Jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Kalian tahu makna dari.. privasi ?"

"I-iya..sensei.."

"Dan kalian tahu apa akibatnya kalau kalian membocorkan..soal… hal yang tadi aku lakukan di ruang serbaguna ?"

"..ti-tidak sensei.."

Kakashi sensei memasang senyuman menyiksa pada mereka berdua –Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menahan nafas seketika..

"Baiklah.."

GLEK..

Kakashi sensei baru saja akan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya ketika Naruto langsung sujud-sujud di depannya sambil meracau, "AMPUN SENSEIII.. AMPUUUN.. A-aku janji tidak akan membeberkan rahasia Kakashi sensei ! Aku janji tidak akan tidur lagi di kelas, aku janji tidak akan lupa mengerjakan PR lagi, aku janji..," Naruto bangkit dan menggenggam tangan Kakashi sambil berbisik, "..akan membelikan Kakashi sensei tiket konser AKB48.."

Kakashi langsung memasukan kembali 'sesuatu' (?) yang baru saja akan ia keluarkan dari sakunya dan berkata, "Baiklah kalau begitu.."

Lalu ia pun pergi begitu saja..

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan kebingungan, "Kau tadi bilang apa ?"

"..duh, aku bilang akan membelikannya tiket nonton konser AKB48.."

"A-APA ?!"

"Me-memangnya aku harus bagaimana lagi ?! Sudahlah, mana uangmu ?! Kita patungan !"

"L-lho ?!"

"Kesalahanku itu kesalahanmu juga, Sasuke !"

Sasuke hari itu merasa bersalah sekali karena mengajak Naruto melihat 'tempat spesial' miliknya..

Ah, sial..

.

.

To Be Continued

.

Aha..ahaha.. menampar bokong.. /UDEH

Terimakasih sudah membaca, readers tercintah ! *ketjup* /JANGAN

Review yaaa, sekalian masukan buat chapter selanjutnya, jaa~


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya _part_ 3 datang juga.. *nangis sesenggukan* /nak

Makasih buat semua _reviews_ dari _readers_-ku tercintah /disambitbotol

G-ga akan ada shonen-ai, kok di fiction ini, te-tenang.. *usap2 dahi* /apa

Nah, _happy reading_ deh :D

.

.

A Friend Like You (part 3)

.

Naruto dan Sasuke jadi jarang sekali mengobrol setelah 'insiden' di ruangan serbaguna..ck, Naruto juga tidak mau mengaku kalau mereka ketahuan karena salahnya, Sasuke juga tidak mau bicara padanya lagi karena Naruto sudah menguras uang jajannya untuk 5 bulan kedepan (edaaaann lebay, ga 5 bulan juga kalii!) untuk membeli tiket AKB48..karena ternyata Kakashi..ehm, sudahlah..

"Cih, dia tidak mau bicara sama sekali, ya?" Naruto bergumam sambil curi-curi pandang (eplis deh) pada Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah seminggu ini tidak menjahilinya –sekedar merobek celana Naruto lagi dengan lem di bangkunya pun tidak (SEKEDAR kata lu? /plak).

Naruto..kesepian?

Bangku mereka sudah seperti kuburan saja.

Sepi…

Senyap…

Dan kadang terdengar suara tangisan gaib. *geleng-geleng kepala*

Hari itu juga, seberesnya jam pelajaran, Naruto berniat untuk mencaritahu kenapa _partner_ sebangkunya itu diam melulu!

"Sa..Sasuke!" Naruto akhirnya memberanikan diri menyapa Sasuke lagi –komplikasi gemetar, keringat dingin, sesak nafas, dan sulit buang air..eh?

Yang dipanggil hanya menengok tanpa gairah *ngok* tanpa bicara apa-apa.

Jangkrik pun berbunyi..

Krik..krik..krik..

"Sa..Sasuke.. Kamu marah, ya?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala.

"La-lalu? Kamu sedih?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala lagi.

"_*le gasp*_ KAMU PMS?" Kali ini Naruto agak bisik-bisik..

Sasuke pasang _death glare_..

GLEK.

Naruto pantang mundur! *_backsound_ : 3* /HA

"Kalau bukan, kau bilang sesuatu, dong!"

Sasuke menghela nafas /ea.

Lalu mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan menulis sesuatu disana.

"Ka-kamu ngapain?"

SREEEK..

Sasuke menyobek kertas itu dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

Naruto mengintip isinya sedikit-sedikit..takut yang muncul bukan tulisan, tapi nenek gayung..HIIIYY *author histeris* /nak

Naruto bergumam sambil membaca, "Jangan ganggu. Aku sedang sariawan.."

Oohh..

Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar. Sasuke hanya mendelik.

"Ahaaa.. Bilang, dong! Kukira kau marah!"

Sasuke hanya mendecih lalu kembali membereskan buku-bukunya.

"_Hiaaaahh.. Untung dia tidak marah! Hampir saja aku rela mengorbankan uang tabunganku untuk mengganti uangnya,"_ Naruto cekikikan.

Uangmu selamat, Naruto.

Alhamdullilah, ya, sesuatu.. *author terharu* /PLAK

.

.

Suatu pagi, gak ada hujan, gak ada petir..Sasuke terlambat datang ke sekolah.

Oke, _readers_, kalian gak salah baca..

Sasuke terlambat datang ke sekolah?! Bukannya Naruto?!

"Sasuke, kenapa kau telat?" Tanya Kakashi sambil bertolak pinggang.

Padahal seharusnya Kakashi sensei jangan bertolak pinggang. Lebih baik tolak angin. Supaya gak masuk angin. (oke, ini garing. *nangis*)

"A-anu.. Rantai sepedanya lepas.." Jawab Sasuke.

"Rantai sepeda?" Kakashi langsung tersenyum prihatin –seolah-olah merelakan keterlambatan Sasuke, padahal..

"RANTAI SEPEDA LEPAS DARI HONGKONG!"

PTAK!

Alhasil Sasuke kena jitakan Kakashi.

"Sudah terlambat, berbohong lagi! Memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau rumahmu TEPAT di depan sekolah ini?" Kakashi _death glare_. Sasuke meringis.

"Ma-maaf, tapi kali ini serius, deh! Jam wekernya mati!"

"Ah, mau jam weker mati, mau rantai sepeda lepas, aku tidak peduli! Sana, berdiri di luar kelas sampai jam istirahat!"

Sasuke langsung memasang ekspresi memelas.

"..dan jangan pasang ekspresi seperti anak buangan begitu!"

Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

Naruto mengintip dari pintu kelas, "Whohooo~! Sasuke telat?! Keajaiban dunia!" Pekiknya girang.

Kakashi tersenyum lebar pada Naruto.

OH NO.

"Naruto.."

"E-eh? Ya?"

"Kau juga, kemari, berdiri di luar kelas sampai jam istirahat berakhir!"

"EEEHHH?!"

Sasuke membungkam mulutnya untuk menahan tawa sementara Naruto mangaaaap..selebar-lebarnya..

"Ke-kenapa? Aku kan tidak telat!"

"Kau tidak mengerjakan PR kan?"

"Uh.."

Kakashi lalu melongok kedalam kelas dan berteriak, "SEMUA YANG TIDAK MENGERJAKAN PR CEPAT KELUAR DAN BERDIRI BERSAMA NARUTO DAN SASUKE!"

Kemudian terjadilah koor suara mengeluh.

"Aaah, sial, kenapa aku jadi kena?" Shikamaru bangkit dari bangkunya, "Biar, deh.. Setidaknya tidur di luar kelas juga gak masalah!"

"Si Naruto mengungkit-ungkit PR, ya?! Cih!" Kiba bersungut-sungut sambil keluar kelas dan memelototi Naruto.

"A-apa, sih?" Naruto langsung menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau jangan bahas PR dengan Kakashi, dong!"

"Siapa juga yang bahas!"

*adegan Kiba vs Naruto dimulai*

"Sudah, dong, Kiba dan Naruto jangan bertengkar," ujar Chouji diiringi suara _kraus..kraus..kraus.._

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Naruto langsung melirik ke arahnya.

"Wah, sepertinya keripik kentangmu enak, ya, Chouji!"

"Mau, dong~"

"Bagi, yaaa.."

"Kau ini makan melulu! Sini, kusita keripikmu!"

Naas.

Keripik Chouji ludes oleh mereka berempat.

#KemudianChoujiDepresi

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Kakashi mencengat muridnya yang terlambat dan tidak mengerjakan PR.

"_Ahh, ada apa lagi?"_ Pikir Sasuke sambil memasang wajah masam.

Mereka disuruh kembali ke kelas dan mengeluarkan buku tulis kosong.

"Ada hukuman untuk kalian," Kakashi tersenyum lebar, "Buat sebuah puisi dengan tema kekaguman kalian padaku, silahkan."

HAH

Semuanya memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan, _"PEDE BANGET LO!"_

"Ayo, cepat! Kutunggu 15 menit! Lalu kalian bacakan!"

Chouji menghela nafas. Beraaat.

"Uh, aku mau pulang.. Aku mau makaaan.."

.

.

"Ya, sudah habis waktunya!" Kakashi mematikan stopwatch.

Naruto langsung bergidik ngeri, "Ta-tapi-"

Kalimatnya berhenti karena 'disambut' _death glare_ Kakashi.

Oke, sip.

"Ya.. Mulai dari.. Kiba!"

"Matilah aku," bisik Kiba sambil menatap puisinya..

"Ehm, baiklah.."

"Ayo, cepat bacakan!"

"I-iya! Uhm! _Kakashi.. Oh, Kakashi.. Taukah kau sangat menawan hati?_"

Naruto dan Sasuke merasakan bulu-bulu di tengkuk mereka merinding ngeri.

Tidak termasuk bulu hidung. Bulu alis. Dan..yah, bulu-bulu lainnya.

"_Kakashi.. Taukah kau bertapa banyaknya persamaan diantara kita? Kau suka anjing! Aku juga! Aku tahu kau suka Pakkun! Aku juga tahu kau mirip anjing.._ Eh.."

GLEK.

KIBA. SALAH. BACA.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Chouji langsung memandanginya dengan prihatin dan juga takut.

Astaga.. Apa yang akan Kakashi lakukan padanya?

"Ma-maaf! Aku salah baca! Aku mau bilang.. Aku juga tahu kau mirip dokter anjing.."

Oke, Kiba, kau makin ngaco!

Kakashi mendekat ke arah bangkunya lalu membisikan sesuatu pada Kiba.

Semua terdiam.

"..ba-baiklah," Kiba langsung bangkit dan menggendong ranselnya.

"Jangan lupa, Kiba!" Kakashi tersenyum riang.

"Si-siap, Sensei!"

Kiba pun keluar dari kelas.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Bisik Naruto pada Sasuke.

"E-entahlah.." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada bingung.

Kakashi kembali ke meja guru dan menunjuk Chouji, "Ya, giliranmu!"

"Ehh?! Ba-baiklah, ehm.. _Sensei.. Kau memang benar-benar baik! Aku suka padamu, Sensei! Aromamu seperti sukiyaki di kedai favoritku.. Senyumanmu membuatku ingat akan takoyaki.. Aku selalu terbayang-bayang teman sejatiku –si keripik kentang setiap pelajaranmu.. Entah kenapa aku benar-benar lapar kalau dekat denganmu.._ Selesai!"

Kali ini Kakashi yang _sweatdrop_.

"Ba-baiklah, Chouji, kau boleh pulang," ujarnya.

"Terimakasih, Sensei!" Chouji dengan girang berlari keluar kelas.

"_..ga-gawat, puisi tadi itu seperti mengancam kalau aku akan dimakan olehnya.."_

"A-anu, Sensei.."

Lamunan Kakashi mengenai bagaimana Chouji akan memakannya pun buyar karena Shikamaru bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Boleh giliranku?"

"Ah, iya, silahkan."

Dengan malas, Shikamaru membacakan puisinya, "Heh, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa.. Huh.. _Kakashi Sensei, kau menyuruhku menulis sebuah puisi.. Ya, puisi! Hal yang paling tidak kubisa di dunia ini.. Kenapa, Kakashi? Kenapa harus puisi? Kalau memang begitu, baiklah, ini.. Aku tuliskan puisi ini.. Yang penting kau bahagia.._ Selesai."

DOENG..

Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Naruto menatapnya sambil bergumam, "Puisi macam apa itu?"

"Hei, bolehkah aku pulang?" Shikamaru tanpa basa-basi menggendong tasnya dan memasang wajah malas. Seperti biasa.

"E-ehm, silahkan.."

Sekarang tinggal mereka bertiga di kelas.

"Oke, tinggal kalian, siapa duluan?" Kakashi memandangi dua makhluk dengan tampang seadanya itu /nak.

"A-aku duluan!"

Sasuke dan Naruto bicara bersamaan.

"Aku duluan!"

"Aku saja! Aku ingin pulang!"

Mereka saling bertatapan tajam lalu…..

"Jan.."

"Ken.."

"Pon!"

Hiyaaa.. Malah gunting-kertas-batu..

Dan Sasuke kalah!

Dia benar-benar sial hari ini.

"Aku duluan! Ehm, dengarkan puisi super milikku ini, ya!" Naruto tertawa lebar dan berdehem, "Ehm ! _Kakashi, kau memang guru favoritku! Kenapa? Karena kau memiliki selera yang aneh! Kakashi, aku ingat bagaimana kau bergoyang dan bernyanyi di ruang serbaguna pada hari itu, sungguh mempesona!_"

Naruto tersenyum memohon dipulangkan setelah membacakan puisinya itu.

"Jadi aku bo-"

"Tidak."

Naruto terdiam.

Ia merasakan bokongnya kembali menempel pada bangku.

Nyeseeekkk… /nak

"Sasuke, giliranmu."

"Oke! Hmm.. _Kakashi, kau tahu? Sebenarnya sejak awal memasuki kelas ini, aku tidak suka padamu. Kenapa? Karena kau memasangkanku duduk dengan Si Nanas di sebelahku ini. Kenapa harus dia dari sekian nama di absensi? Aku merana Kakashi. Kuharap kau dengan sukarela mengubah posisi bangkuku. Kumohon…"_

Krik.

Kakashi tersenyum.

"Kalian berdua tidak boleh pulang sebelum membersihkan kelas ini. Hukuman tambahan LAGI untuk kalian. Puisi kalian memuakan."

JLEB!

Ah, hari yang menyedihkan..

.

.

To be continued

.

Gehh.. Kenapa aku kepikiran ide puisi ini, ya? *ngakak*

_Reviews,_ ya! Kasih saran buat _chapter_ selanjutnya, ide cerita apaaa gitu..

_Thanks!_ :*


	4. Chapter 4

Aku kembaliii! *jreng jreng jreng*

Kangen kah? Enggak? Ok. FINE. /nakplis

Sekarang chapter 4, temanya adalah…..

Cerita hantuuu! DX tapi tenang.. tetep ngakak kok xD ulalaaa~

.

.

A Friend Like You (Part 4)

.

.

Hujan turun deras sekali sore hari itu. Hujan galau. Hujan yang biasa bernaung di hati author. /plis

Sasuke melototin tuh hujan, rintik-rintik air dan petir masih saja bernaung di atas sana, "Sial, gak bisa pulang jadinya!" Umpatnya.

Hujan pun sweatdrop /gabisa

Empat makhluk (?) muncul dari belakang Sasuke, oh, itu Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, dan Shikamaru ternyata.

"Percuma aku terobos hujan sederas ini, gak akan berhasil! Huh, padahal aku mau pulang," Shikamaru bersungut-sungut.

"Iya, aku lapar," Chouji mengiyakan, padahal masih terdengar bunyi _kriuk.. kriuk.. kriuk.._ darinya. Dia masih makan keripik, kok, sudah lapar lagi? Weleh-weleh..

"Aaargh! Jemuranku pasti basah semua!" Kiba memekik, menanggapi nasib kalau besok sepertinya dia harus pakai sarung dan kaus dalam ke sekolah karena baju dan celananya basah semua. Ckckck.

"Kiba.. Ternyata kamu ibu rumah tangga yang baik, ya," Naruto menepuk pundak Kiba. Entah ekspresi terharu, entah meledek, entah ikut bersimpati karena jemuran Kiba basah semua.

Mereka berlima berdiam diri di kelas.

Keadaan sepi. Yang terdengar hanya suara rintik hujan.

Lalu..

BLAAAR!

"EMAAKK!" Kiba loncat indah ke arah Sasuke karena dikagetkan oleh petir, Sasuke yang ditomproknya langsung mendecih ria sambil mendorong-dorong Kiba.

"Minggir, dong!" Perintah Sasuke.

"GAK. GAK MAU. TAKUT ADA PE-"

BLAAAR!

"EMAAAKK!" Kiba makin histeris, Sasuke digencetnya (?) lebih keras.

Akhirnya butuh 2 orang untuk memisahkan mereka (gak termasuk Chouji, Cuma Naruto sama Shikamaru, karena Chouji sedang meratapi nasib keripiknya yang baru saja ludes #aiyaaah)

"Kiba, tenang, tenang..," Shikamaru memberikan 'hipnotis' (?) pada Kiba sampai akhirnya pemilik dari Akamaru itu duduk kembali di bangkunya sambil sesenggukan karena masih terkejut oleh petir.

"Lebih baik kita main saja, yuk!" Usul Naruto sambil melihat teman-temannya yang berwajah _hopeless_ /wut kecuali Sasuke.

"Main? Main apa?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Main cepat-tepat mencari makanan," timpal Chouji.

"Kau ini makan melulu," Naruto mengerutkan dahi, "Kita main.. Berbagi pengalaman dengan hantu saja!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hah? Itu bukan main namanya, itu hanya berbagi cerita!" Kiba memprotes.

"Ya apapun namanya, deh!"

"Kalian mau?"

"Ya-yah.."

"Aku tidak masalah, sih.."

"Aku lapar.."

Akhirnya mereka semua setuju.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Chouji duduk melingkar di lantai kelas. Shikamaru mengeluarkan lima lilin merah dari sakunya berikut dengan _lighter_. Lho? Ngapain dia bawa-bawa lilin?

"Shi-Shikamaru..," Naruto berkata dengan kedua mata terbelalak, "Kamu.. Lilin merah ini.. Ka-kamu habis.. Nge-nge… Ngep.."

"Aku bukan habis NGEPET." Sergah Shikamaru, "Hanya bawa untuk keperluan kalau-kalau mati lampu di sekolah!"

"O-oh, unik sekali kau ini, a-ahaha," Naruto tertawa garing. Shikamaru yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya memasang _death glare_ sambil menyuruh Chouji untuk mematikan lampunya.

"Bagus juga, Shikamaru.. Di luar hujan, kita berbagi cerita hantu di kelas dengan lampu di padamkan dan nyala lilin," Kiba bersungut-sungut, "Kurasa ini terlalu.. Angker.."

"Ah, dasar pengecut," gumam Sasuke.

"Apa katamu?!" Kiba yang ternyata pendengarannya sama dengan anjing (lol) langsung sewot.

"Tidak, kok," Sasuke memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan senyuman meledek darinya.

"Lebih baik kita mulai sekarang," Naruto menengahi, "Aku mau jadi yang pertama bercerita, ya!"

Semuanya menangguk.

"Jadi begini..," Naruto memasang tampang sok serius saat bercerita. Tatapannya hanya ditujukan pada lilin yang menancap di ubin kelas.

"Waktu aku kelas 3 SD, aku sempat menginap di rumah nenekku.."

GLEK. Kiba dan Chouji yang menegang mulai menelan ludah.

"Rumah nenekku di desa terpencil, karena itu tidak ada listrik, malam harinya gelap sekali!" Naruto menutup matanya, seolah-olah membayangkan kejadian yang ia ceritakan itu, "Suatu malam, aku terbangun karena mendengar suara langkah.. Ya, suara langkah yang berat.. Seperti sepatu boot tentara.."

"O-oi, kau bercanda, kan?" Kiba menyela cerita Naruto.

"Ssshh!" Shikamaru melirik Kiba sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

"Suara itu terdengar jelas sekali di lantai rumah nenekku yang terbuat dari kayu, sesekali terdengar suara _kreeet.. kreeet.._ seperti pintu di buka. Aku yang tidur berdua dengan nenek sangat bingung karena nenek bisa tertidur lelap, mengacuhkan suara-suara itu. Aku berusaha untuk tidak terpancing ingin tahu akan sumber suara itu.. Tapi.."

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Detakan jantung Kiba dan Chouji semakin tidak beraturan. Oh doakan saja agar mereka tidak meninggal karena serangan jantung mendadak saat mendengar lanjutan cerita Naruto.

"Aku akhirnya melangkahkan kaki untuk mengintip keluar dari kamar," Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Tapi.. Setelah aku melongokan kepala keluar, tidak ada siapa-siapa.."

Sasuke dan Shikamaru langsung memasang ekspresi kecewa, tapi..

"Tapi, belom selesai sampai di sana ceritaku."

Chouji dan Kiba yang baru saja sembah sujud karena ketegangan mereka anggap sudah selesai langsung _sweatdrop_ dengan tampang memelas pasrah.

"Be-belum selesai juga ceritanya?" Tanya Chouji.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

"Belum."

"A-apa yang terjadi, Naruto?" Sasuke menimpalinya dengan penasaran.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan karena ternyata teman-temannya antusias (ya, dia anggap Chouji dan Kiba yang hampir stroke di tempat karena tegangan tinggi (?) itu antusias).

"Aku menutup pintu dan membalikan badan," Naruto setengah berbisik, "Dan pada saat itulah.."

DEG DEG DEG DEG

"Aku melihatnya.."

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG!

Chouji mengigit kelima jari tangannya sekaligus karena ketakutan. Betapa dia berharap kalau saat ini ada yang menyuguhinya dengan yakiniku..

"Sosok seseorang.."

"Si-siapa?!" Tanya Sasuke dengan tidak sabar.

"Nenekku.."

"Hah?"

Semuanya terdiam.

"Bahahahah!" Naruto tiba-tiba saja tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, "Kalian ini serius sekali! Ini hanya cerita pengalamanku dulu dengan nenekku yang usil, kok! Ternyata rumahnya itu tidak berhantu! Suara-suara itu berasal dari _tape recorder_ nenekku yang disembunyikan di bawah tempat tidur!"

Sasuke dan Shikamaru langsung menyerukan, "Huuuu" sebagai tanda kalau mereka kecewa tidak terhibur sementara Kiba dan Chouji ikut tertawa bersama Naruto. Tapi tawa mereka kaku-kaku, "Aha.. ahaha.. ahahaha.."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu giliranku yang bercerita," Sasuke mengambil alih cerita dari Naruto.

"Singkat saja, ini ceritaku begitu aku masuk ke SMP Tokuyama tiga tahun lalu.. Saat itu, aku sedang di sekolah sampai sore hari karena terjebak hujan, sama seperti sekarang.."

Naruto manggut-manggut karena penasaran pada cerita Sasuke.

"Tapi saat itu.. Aku sendirian, tidak berlima seperti sekarang ini. Aku berdiam diri di perpustakaan sekolah yang entah mengapa tidak dikunci hari itu.. Aku menghabiskan waktu menunggu hujan reda dengan membaca beberapa buku.."

"Haaah," Naruto mendengus, "Kau memang melankolis.. Pasti kau baca buku roman, kan?"

"Ti-tidak , kok!" Sasuke menyergah karena teringat kejadian di hari pertama ia sebangku dengan Naruto.

Kenangan yang buruk sekali dimana ia yang tidak sengaja ketiduran harus menjadi bahan keusilan Naruto yang menggambari wajahnya dan menempel kertas bertuliskan "Si Melankolis Tukang Tidur" di punggungnya.

"Su-sudah, ah, kulanjutkan ceritanya," Sasuke mengakhiri pembicaraan memalukan itu, "Aku tiba-tiba merasa ingin ke toilet.. Tidak bisa kutahan lagi, sayang, lokasi toilet itu ada di lorong gelap lantai satu.. Tapi, toh, akhirnya aku tetap kesana.."

Sasuke mengambil jeda untuk menarik nafas.

"Saat aku masuk kedalam toilet, dari luar terdengar seseorang berbicara.. Dia bertanya padaku, "Kau mau tissue merah atau biru?" aku benar-benar kebingungan dan tanpa pikir panjang melihat ke arah tissue toilet, ternyata kosong, akhirnya aku menjawab "Tissue putih saja, yang biasa.."

Naruto kali ini ketakutan, menggantikan Kiba dan Chouji yang biasa-biasa saja karena sepetinya mereka kurang mengerti pada cerita Sasuke.

"Setelah aku menjawab, suara tadi hilang.. Dan aku tinggal sendirian lagi tanpa tissue.. Lalu aku pun keluar dari toilet setelah urusanku beres."

"Ehhh?! Kau tidak menggunakan tissue, dong?! Jo-joroook!" Naruto meringis.

"O-oi! Mau bagaimana lagi?!" Sasuke merah padam.

"Aha, jorok kau!"

"Itu keadaan terjepit!"

"Sudah, lanjutkan saja ceritanya!" Potong Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada siapa pun di luar, dan aku yakin aku ini sendirian… Benar-benar sendirian di sekolah itu, namun.."

"Na-namun?"

"Aku melihat sebuah tulisan dengan warna merah dan biru di kaca toilet bertuliskan.. "Aka Manto".."

GLEK.

Shikamaru menelan ludahnya karena ia tahu, siapa Aka Manto itu.

"A-aka Manto.. Kau serius?"

"Iya.."

"A-ada apa, sih?!" Naruto penasaran.

"Aka Manto adalah hantu penjaga toilet.. Ia akan menawari orang yang masuk ke toilet dengan tissue merah atau biru.. Tapi jangan kau berani-berani mengambil salah satu dari keduanya.. Kalau kau pilih merah, Aka Manto akan muncul di hadapanmu dan membunuhmu sampai berdarah-darah, kalau biru.. Aka Manto akan mencekikmu sampai wajahmu biru," jelas Sasuke.

Naruto memekik histeris, "GYAAAA!" Diiringi Chouji dan Kiba yang sama-sama berteriak.

"Ta-tapi, Sasuke-! Kenapa kau menceritakan seperti itu, sih?! A-aku 'kan harus ke toilet sekarang! Aku tidak kuat!" Naruto menggerutu sambil memegangi celananya.

"Huh, pergi saja ke toilet, toh, toilet hanya sekitar 10 meter dari kelas ini!"

"I-iya, sih, sa-salah satu dari kalian temani aku, ya?"

"Enak saja, memangnya kau bocah?!"

Naruto kalah telak. Akhirnya ia menyeret kaki keluar dari kelas terbirit-birit ingin ke toilet.

.

.

"H-huh, mau Aka Manto, kek, mau Aka Parto, kek, peduli amat!" Umpat Naruto sambil duduk di toilet sekolah.

Suasananya hening sekali.

Ia baru saja akan lega saat mulas perutnya berkurang ketika..

"Kau mau tissue merah atau biru?"

TERDENGAR. SUARA. DARI. LUAR. TOILET.

Naruto menjerit dalam hati. Mukanya berubah kusut dan pucat pasi.

"_KAMPREEET! BERCANDA SASUKE GAK LUCU, AH!"_

"Oi, Sasuke! Tidak lucu tahu!"

Hening lagi.

Naruto mulai berkeringat dan mulas di perutnya meningkat.

Keringat mengalir pelandi pelipisnya.

"Kau mau tissue merah atau biru?"

LAGI-LAGI..

Akhirnya Naruto mengikuti ucapan Sasuke dalam ceritanya, "Ti-tissue putih saja seperti biasa.."

"Tidak ada. Kau mau tissue merah atau biru?"

WHAT THE HELL

"_KOK BEDA SIH DENGAN CERITA SASUKEEE?! KUSOOOOOOOO"_

Naruto semakin ketakutan, ia tidak jadi melakukan 'ritual' akibat perut mulas dan menaikan lagi celananya.

"Pa-pasti Sasuke, su-sudah pasti dia.."

Naruto perlahan-lahan membuka pintu toilet..

DEG!

TIDAK ADA SIAPA-SIAPA.

Naruto menjerit, "AAAAAAAA!"

Ia tunggang-langgang berlari kembali ke kelas dengan celana yang sebenarnya belum terpasang rapi sehingga..

Ups! Celananya merosooot!

"EMAAAKK! AKU MAU PULANG SAJAAA! AKA MANTO MENJAUHLAH DARIKUUUU!"

Sementara Naruto sibuk dengan ketakutan dan histerisnya, dari sebelah toilet yang barusan dimasuki oleh Naruto, terdengar suara cekikikan.

"P-pffftt-! Rencana kita berhasil, Shikamaru!" Ujar Sasuke.

"Iya! Aku tidak menyangka Naruto akan setakut itu!" Timpal Shikamaru yang bangga dengan kelakukan mereka menjahili Naruto.

"Yuk, ah, kita kembali ke kelas dan melihat Naruto! Pasti sekarang ia tengah menangis sembah-sujud ditemani oleh Chouji dan Kiba."

"Yuk.."

Baru beberapa langkah mereka keluar dari toilet…

"Kalian melupakan tissue kalian. Mau tissue merah? Atau tissue biru?"

DEG!

"GYAAAAHHH!"

.

.

To be continued

.

LOL Dx author juga sebenernya takut waktu _searching_ soal Aka Manto!

Kalian juga _searching_ deh coba x3 /nak

Yoshaaa, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnyaaaaa


	5. Chapter 5

Hai, hai, minna-san! :"D

Gak kerasa fiction ini sudah lima chapter yah.. uhuhu *sesenggukan*

Kali ini chapter 5 terinspirasi dari kejadian nyata (ngok) XD

Selamat membacaaa!

.

.

A Friend Like You (part 5)

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu.. menuju detik-detik yang paling memualkan (?) bagi yang namanya anak sekolahan. Pasti semuanya tahu, kok. Ya ujian semester itulah namanya.

Naruto yang sudah _hopeless_ melihat daftar ujian di hari pertama adalah matematika dan fisika. Duo maut macam apa itu?!

Kenapa juga harus matematika berpasangan sama fisika dan fisika harus berpasangan sama matematika? Kan masih ada kimia-chan (?), biologi-kun (?), dkk.

KENAPAAA

SAKITNYA TUH DISINI *tunjuk kepala* /woiauthorjangancurhat

Waktu menghafal dua pelajaran paling bikin kejang itu tinggal 3 hari. Bagi Naruto yang otaknya hanya sebatas.. itulah, di ujung jurang. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru atau Neji yang otaknya kualitas Pentium Sembilan. Beuh canggihnya.

Mau bagaimana pun, yang namanya menghafal matematika dan fisika dalam waktu 3 hari, menurut author, sih, ga mungkin. Seenggaknya gak 100% hafal. Harus ada satu pelajaran yang dikorbankan X"D daaan.. Naruto memilih untuk mengorbankan nilai fisikanya dan belajar matematika.

_Sayonara_, fisika..

Dan perjuangan menghafal matematika pun dimulai.

Naruto melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam.

Tepat di atas meja belajarnya, berserakan rumus-rumus matematika. Sin. Cos. Tan. Blah blah blah..

Ditambah kopi satu liter. Supaya nahan kantuk.

"Naruto Uzumaki, siap bertarung," Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil lirik-lirik ke arah tempat tidur yang sudah menggoda (?) dengan lambaian tangannya (lho?!)

Kira-kira, kalau dibayangkan itu seperti ini..

Tempat tidur: "Udaaah.. Ga usah belajar, bobo aja yuuuk~"

Naruto: "A-aku gatau *hiks* ujian tinggal 3 hari lagi."

Matematika: "Naruto, pilihlah aku :") kamu udah mengabaikan fisika, lho.. masa aku juga?"

Naruto: "Be-bener juga.."

Tempat tidur: "Apa?! Naruto, jadi kamu lebih pilih dia?!"

Naruto: "E-eeeh?! Enggak!"

Matematika: "Oh?! Jadi gitu?!"

Tempat tidur: "Naruto, konsisten, dong! Pilih dia atau aku?!"

#PilihDiaAtauAku

#PilihDiaAtauAku

Oke, tadi terlalu dramatis.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, baru 5 menit memperhatikan rumus-rumus itu rasanya sudah mengantuk, puyeng, pening, dan diabetes *lho*

"Segiempat ABCD siku-siku di A dan di C, sudut ABC sama dengan alfa dan sudut CBD sama dengan beta. Jika AD sama dengan n maka BC sama dengan.."

Naruto memberi jeda untuk berpikir..

BRAK!

"MANA AKU TAUUUU!"

#AdeganNaruto_Fliptable_disensor

.

.

Begitulah, malam setelahnya dan setelahnya dan setelahnya /apaansih

Naruto mana becus ngapalin :( dirinya tergoda sama tempat tidur-chan (?) yang dengan anggunnya meliuk-liukan tubuh *ngok* dengan aksesori guling dan bantal-chan /plisstaph

Nasi sudah menjadi lontong (karena bubur terlalu mainstream).

HARI. UJIAN. SEMESTER. TIBA.

TIBA, MINNA-SAN. DIA SUDAH TIBAAA.

Naruto dengan stress menyeret kedua kaki ke ruang ujian yang entah kenapa terasa hawa-hawa panas yang tidak mengenakan.

Baru satu langkah memasuki kelas, Naruto sudah mendapatkan kejutan.

PLAAKK!

"A-aduh! Siapa yang menampar bokongku?!" Naruto sewot dan membalikan badan..

Hanya untuk bertemu tatap dengan makhluk blasteran _kappa_ dan manusia di hadapannya..

"Ahaha! Kau muram, Anak Muda! Mana semangat masa mudamu?!"

"Gu-guru Guy.."

Ke-kenapa Guru Guy menampar bokongnya?! Ini _déjà vu_.. Oh, Lee juga pernah melakukan hal tidak senonoh itu pada Naruto! Ja-jangan-jangan Lee terinspirasi oleh Guru Guy dan.. Jangan-jangan Guru Guy itu beneran guy! (plesetan macam apa ini)

Guru guy itu guy.

Penyuka sesama jenis itu guy kan? Ahaha.

Ahaha.

#AuthorMintaDitabok

"Siap untuk matematika dan fisika, Naruto?" Tanya Guru Guy

"Si-siap," Naruto menelan ludah, _"nanya sih boleh nanya, tapi gak usah pake kedip-kedipin mata segala, dasar Kappa.."_

"Bagus sekali!"

"Guru Guy pengawas ruangan ini?"

"Bukan, kok, Kakashi pengawasnya."

DOEEENG.

MATILAH KAU NARUTO.

MATI.

Naruto langsung menangis dalam hati.

Hari Senin yang menyedihkan. Ujian matematika dan fisika. Bokongnya ditampar oleh Guru Guy yang diduga guy (udeh). Pengawas ruangannya Kakashi lagi.

"Eit, lebih baik kau cepat ke tempat dudukmu sekarang, Kakashi sudah menuju kemari!" Guru Guy memperingatkan.

Naruto langsung melesat ke kursinya yang berada di jajaran belakang.

Eh? Kursi di jajaran belakang?

CLING..

Tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya menerangi muka Naruto.. Cahaya hidayah.. /nak

"_Ka-kalau di jajaran sini mungkin aku masih bisa nyontek! Tanya-tanya dikit laaah.. Lihat, di depanku 'kan ada Kiba.. Dia kagak oon-oon amat buat ditanya. Oh, ada Sasuke juga ternyata di sebelah kiri!"_

Naruto langsung mempersiapkan diri dengan adegan menyonteknya.

_Readers,_ jangan ditiru, ya?

.

.

"Pssst, pssst, Kiba!" Naruto menunduk-nundukan kepalanya sampai dagunya sejajar dengan meja, memanggil-manggil Kiba demi bertanya: "Nomor satu jawabannya apa, ya?"

Kiba langsung memberi isyarat dengan tangan kalau ia juga belum mengerjakan nomor yang satu itu.

Naruto belum menyerah.

"Kibaaa.. Kiba, kalau nomor satu belum, nomor berapa , dong, yang sudah?"

Biasanya ini, nih, tipikal pertanyaan yang bakalan keluar pas ujian kalau udah bener-bener kepepet pengen nanya ke orang lain.

"Belum semua. Sudah, ah, Kakashi-sensei lirik-lirik ke sini!" Kiba menggeram.

"Ayolah, Kiba. Masa belum semua, sih?" Naruto bersungut-sungut.

"Belum!"

Gagal dengan Kiba, Naruto beralih ke teman sebangkunya yang kali ini ada di samping kirinya. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan –itu pun kalau Sasuke memberinya contekan.

"Sasuke, pssst, Sasuke!"

Sasuke langsung mendecih sambil melirik Naruto dengan ujung mata, "Apaan, sih?"

"Minta contekan, dong. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tau apa-apa lagi.."

"Enak saja."

JLEB!

Sasuke langsung buang muka dan kembali berkutat dengan lembar ujiannya.

"Sasuke, jangan gitu, dong! Lima nomor- eh, dua nomor saja, kumohon.."

Sasuke diam saja.

"Sasukeee.. Nomor 2 apa jawabannya? Ayolah! Kalau nomor 24 jawabannya C atau D?"

"Sasukeee.."

"Sasuke, jawab, dong!"

Inilah fenomena ujian..

#OrangPintarTiba-tibaJadiBudekSaatUjian

Ya. Begitulah.

Naruto yang sudah kehilangan dua harapannya pun melirik ke arah kanan.

Oh, tidak, yang satu itu tidak bisa ditanya.

Itu Chouji, dan dia sedang melakukan sesuatu diam-diam.

Bukan melihat contekan atau _open book_.

Bukan g**gling (lol), bukan minta contekan lewat sms.

Dia makan, kok, seperti biasa.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada yang bisa diandalkan!" Naruto akhirnya kembali memperhatikan soal_, "Lihat, Naruto, semuanya pilihan ganda dan ada 4 pilihan. Setidaknya ada 25% kemungkinan benarnya untuk setiap soal.."_

Naruto pun memejamkan mata. Menyiapkan segala tenaga dalam.

"_JURUS RAHASIA UJIAN: CAP CIP CUP, KEMBANG KUNCUP! PILIH MANA YANG MAU DI CUP!"_

"_Aha! Nomor satu jawabannya C!"_

Ckckck, Naruto, dirimu luar biasa.

.

.

Ternyata penggunaan Jurus Rahasia tadi berlanjut sampai ke hari terakhir. Naruto menghafalkan materi ujian dengan komposisi otak yang seadanya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tempat tidur-chan lah satu-satunya pilihan. /nak

"Makanya, sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau kau mau menghafal, hafalkan berhari-hari jauh sebelum ujian. Bukan semalam sebelum ujian!" Sasuke melipat tangan di depan dada.

Naruto hanya mengerut di tempat duduknya sambil melihat hasil ujian-ujiannya yang mengkhawatirkan.

"Lihat, Naruto, kalau kau mencontoh aku yang PINTAR ini, mungkin nilaimu akan sebagus nilaiku," Sasuke dengan bangga mengibarkan nilai matematika, fisika, dan bahasa inggrisnya yang bernilai 90 di depan wajah Naruto.

"Ah, nilaimu masih kalah dengan Shikamaru dan Neji, kok!" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, kesal.

"Nilaiku lebih besar di mata pelajaran Bahasa Jepang dari Shikamaru. Nilaiku juga sebanding dengan Neji di mata pelajaran sejarah," Sasuke membela diri, "Seharusnya kau lihat nilai-nilaimu itu. Phu-"

Sasuke cekikikan melihat Naruto yang ekspresinya berubah menjadi semakin suram dan madesu.

"Me-memang, sih. Bodohnya *hiks* aku. Ra-rata-rata hasil ujianku hanya *hiks* hanya 40."

Naruto sesenggukan.

"Sudah, sudah," Sasuke pura-pura menghibur, "Jangan sedih begituuu.. Nilai fisikamu terbaik seangkatan, lho!"

"Terbaik apanya?! Terburuk! Nilaiku hanya 15!"

"Gyahahahaha!" cekikikan Sasuke berubah menjadi gelegar tawa, Naruto semakin meringis.

Tidak apa-apa, Naruto.

Meskipun fisika-kun (?) mu sangat buruk, tapi ada, kok, yang selalu menjadi keahlianmu.

Tempat tidur: "Narutooo~ Kemarilah, Sayaaang~"

Ya. Tidur.

.

.

_Uhm, I dunno._

.

.

Yah, aku gatau chap ini bakal ada lanjutannya atau enggak XD

Mungkin dicukupkan sekian, ya?

_Readers, review please_? :3


End file.
